


Ink

by Selana



Series: Lover 100 stories [13]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: lover100, M/M, Sensuality, Slash, Tattoos, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric loves Godric's tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: Any Fandom(s); M/m or M/m/m; A little explored kink or something that is often misunderstood. (Want = something different, TV fandoms. Don't want = non-con, dub-con, character's who usually top switching, RPS) from the bdsm-fandom on LJ April promptathon. Went with tattoos as the kink  
> Prompt #2: Sensuality - #26 of the lover100 challenge  
> Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or any of the characters, I just borrow them for some fun  
> Notes: Thanks to my beta Holly

Eric followed the lines of Godric’s tattoos with his fingers and his tongue, explored every bit of them. Godric held completely still, he relaxed and enjoyed Eric’s soft caresses. He just moved to give Eric better access sometimes. Godric gave himself over to the various sensations the soft fingertips, slightly ragged fingernails and wet tongue created on his skin. He moaned softly and arched up as Eric reached his spine while exploring the tattoos on his back. The spot between his shoulder blades was especially sensitive and when Eric started to lick and nibble on the skin there over and over again, he had to force himself not to start thrusting into the mattress. 

“Eric...” he moaned, asking for more without words. They knew each other so well, they didn’t need words any more. One of Eric’s hands started to travel down his spine, agonizingly slow, still feeling so good. The other hand and Eric’s mouth continued to caress that sensitive spot on his back, drove him crazy with need. Then two slick fingers gently pushed into him, made sure he was ready.

“What do you want?” Eric murmured against his skin. The cool air on his slightly damp skin made Godric shiver again. He pushed back onto Eric’s fingers.

“I want you to fuck me, Eric.” Godric answered, then moaned again when Eric’s fingers brushed over his prostate. “But I’m sure you know that already.” 

He could feel Eric’s grin, then a playful nip of blunt teeth on his back. “Yes, but I like to hear you ask for it.” A kiss was pressed on the same spot that had been bitten just a moment ago. Then the fingers were gone. 

Godric let out a disappointed sigh, then moaned again when Eric shifted on top of him and replaced his fingers with his cock. They moved with each other, slowly. Eric kept caressing the dark lines of Godric’s tattoos with his lips and tongue, traced them with his fingertips. After what felt like an eternity and too short of a time all at once, Eric’s thrust got faster, irregular, Godric could feel that he was on the edge of orgasm and was just holding back until Godric had come. He let go completely, allowed the pleasure to wash over him. Eric’s fangs scraped over the skin of his shoulder, up to his neck, a wrist was pushed close to Godric’s mouth. He pushed back onto Eric now, harder and faster than before, bit down on the offered wrist and felt Eric’s fangs break his skin.

The taste of his childe’s blood, the feeling of being bitten in turn pushed him into orgasm, and he could feel that Eric was right there with him.


End file.
